<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Having Faith by PassionWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922135">Having Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter'>PassionWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Faith had lived?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been in my head for a few weeks and I needed to get it out.  I know I have several other fics in the works, but this one would not keep long enough for me to finish up a few of the others.  I hope you like what I have written so far.  I know where I want to take this, but working out how to get there is taking a bit of thought.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the letter had come from Jared, congratulating Jamie on joining Charles and pledging his name in support of King James, Claire and Jamie were devastated. They looked at their young daughter who wasn’t even a year old yet and wondered how they could leave her to go and fight a war they had been trying to stop since before she was born. Claire scooped her out of Mrs. Crook’s arms and brought her over to Jamie. They looked down at their little girl with tears in their eyes. Claire looked up at Jamie, “We can’t abandon her, we fought so hard, she fought so hard to survive. If you are going to war, you will need me and I won’t leave her behind.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie cradled his daughter’s sleeping head, “No, we willna leave her, she will come wi’ us and the two of ye will stay away from the fightin’. We will bring Fergus wi’ us to care for her while ye are tendin’ to injured men.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire nodded, “Then it’s settled, we are all going to join that popinjay in this doomed battle.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie sighed as his shoulders slumped, “Aye, but first we must ride to Beaufort Castle and speak wi’ my grandsire.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jenny’s ears perked up at the mention of the man, “What do ye hope to gain by visitin’ that old bastard. Ye ken he wouldna lift a finger to help father when mother died or when the redcoats took ye, why would he help now?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie shrugged as he got up and began to pace, “I dinna ken, but I canna go to Charles wi’ just the men from Lallybroch.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jenny huffed, “Claire, ye will take care around my grandsire, he is no’ to be trusted, do ye understand me?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire nodded, “Yes, Jenny, I trust your word. The children and I will stay as far away from him as we can manage.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="">When they arrived at the castle, Claire and the children were shown to a room where they would await Jamie’s return. On the way to their room, Claire encountered Jamie’s uncle, “Colum, what are you doing here?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Colum smirked, “The same as ye and Jamie I expect, I came to convince my enemy to stay out of the rebellion.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire rolled her eyes, “Well, I can’t say that we are here for the same reason, though we both know where all of this will end.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Colum nodded, “Aye, we do, the British army has proven unstoppable in the past, I see no reason why we should believe that has changed.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Fergus cleared his throat, “Milady, le wee petite, she is waking.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire turned around to take the baby from Fergus’s arms, “Thank you, Fergus, you have done well caring for your sister.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire turned back to face Colum, “As much as I would love to keep this up, we must retire to our room, my children will be needing their noon meal.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Colum took notice of both children for the first time, “What a beautiful wee lass, she looks just like Jamie, he must be so proud.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire gave him a tight smile, “Yes, Faith is the light of his life and this is our son Fergus, now if you will excuse us, we must be going.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Colum nodded and stepped out of the way, “It was good seein’ ye again, Lady Broch Tuarach, give Jamie my regards.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire rolled her eyes as she strode quickly away, Faith’s eyes fluttering open as she peered over her mother’s shoulder at the strange stumpy man left standing in the hall.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="">By the time Jamie made it back to their room, it was late into the night. He walked over to where Faith and Fergus lay curled up together on a pallet in the corner and placed a kiss on both of their heads as he whispered goodnight to them. Then he turned toward the bed and saw Claire curled up, facing away from him, deep asleep. He walked over to the bed, discarding his clothes on a nearby chair as he approached. He climbed into bed, still wearing his shirt in case either of the children should wake in the night and need the comfort of their parents.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">He wrapped his body around Claire and nuzzled into her hair. She turned in his arms, sleep still in her voice, “So how did it go, is he willing to send men?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie sighed, “He is plannin’ a dinner tomorrow so that we can all discuss it as one. I will have a better idea then, what his plan is.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire nodded as she turned back over and snuggled back against Jamie, “Well, one more day won’t hurt anything. Perhaps I will take the children for a walk around the grounds. It will certainly be better than being cooped up in this room for another full day.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="">By the time Claire and the children woke the next morning, Jamie was already gone, presumably in negotiations with his grandsire. Claire bundled the children up against the damp Scottish air and together the three of them made their way out of the castle and found a peaceful path to follow.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">As they strolled she and Fergus took turns carrying Faith and pointing out different plants and animals that they saw along their way. Eventually, they reached a fallen tree and they decided to sit down for a bit of a rest.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">While they were sitting enjoying the sounds of nature the peace was suddenly interrupted by a loud gasp. Claire looked up and was confronted by none other than the sight of Laoghaire MacKenzie staring at Faith. Laoghaire tore her eyes from Faith and glared at Claire before turning on her heel and running back up the path.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire furrowed her brow in confusion then quickly gathered the children up, “Fergus, come, we must return to the castle, I need to warn Jamie.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Fergus nodded and picked up the blanket that he and Faith had been sitting on. “Oui, milady.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">They made it back to the castle in half the time it had taken them to initially reach the bench and arrived at their chamber door at the same time Jamie was approaching. When they entered, Claire warned Jamie about Laoghaire’s presence at the castle and Jamie warned Claire to watch herself after the private conversation that had taken place with his grandsire.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire sighed, “Jamie, you can’t let him have Lallybroch.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie furrowed his brow, “Well unless ye are prepared to announce that ye are a visitor from the future and ken the outcome of this war, I dinna think I have any other choice.”</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ql-scene-break">
  <hr/>
</div><p class="">In the end, Claire’s dramatic scene was quite believable, at least to Simon Lovat and he ended up sending 100 of his men along with his son to join Jamie in Charle’s Stuarts Army. Each battle played out as Claire had predicted but eventually, they ended up at Culloden Moor and Jamie could find no other way to keep his family safe.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">He had written up a deed of sasine, signing Lallybroch over to his nephew, and sent it home with Fergus. He had given his orders to Murtagh to see the men of Lallybroch home safely, which left him with one final task. He put Claire and Faith on his horse then mounted behind them and turned the horse’s head toward Craigh Na Dun. He knew he would be wanted by both the MacKenzie’s and the English and as a dead man, he could no longer see to the safety of his family. But there was a man in the 20th century that could and he would send them to him, even though he would be losing his heart and soul in the process.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">When they reached the base of the hill, Claire protested and cried, as did Faith. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Sensing her parent’s distress, Faith quickly began to weep as well. Jamie held his lasses tightly to his chest as he guided them up the hill. When they reached the top, Claire pleaded with him to let her stay, “Please Jamie, I will die with you on that battlefield, don’t send us away. What kind of life do you expect us to have without you?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie shook his head, “I canna let ye do that, ye and Faith with this wee one under yer heart will go to Frank, he can give ye the protection that I canna.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire shook her head, “You can’t know that, it’s far too soon.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie chuckled as he placed a hand over her still flat stomach, “How long have ye known?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire furrowed her brow in thought, “Not long.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Faith and this bairn will be all that is left of me, I ask ye to see them safe, please Claire, do as I ask.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire took a breath and nodded, “Alright my love, we will go, but we will never forget you. We love you.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to Faith’s head, “I love ye, a leannan, take care of yer mama for me, aye?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Faith nodded, “Aye, Daddy, me wuv ye too.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Jamie turned them in his arms and lifted Claire’s hand to touch the stone. Claire buried her face in Faith’s curls and watched as Faith mimicked her father, lifting her own hand to touch the stone. Claire felt Jamie press his face into her curls and then suddenly she was falling into oblivion.</p><hr/><p>She woke on the top of the hill and knew immediately that she was no longer in the 18th century. The smells were different, the sounds were different and she could feel the hole in her chest where her heart had once resided. But when Jamie had pressed her hand to that dreadful stone and forced her to return to a life she no longer wanted, her heart had been ripped out. Her heart remained with Jamie and whatever fate had befallen him over two hundred years in the past.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">She pulled herself to her feet and with the back of her hand, wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she suddenly remembered that she had been holding her daughter as Jamie bid them goodbye. She panicked as she looked around, her voice coming out in a sob, “Faith, baby, where you are, come to Mama.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">A soft cry came from the other side of the stone and Claire quickly got to her feet, fighting back the urge to vomit. She stumbled as she made her way around the stone and fell to her knees as she saw Faith sitting with her knees tucked under her chin and tears streaming down her face. Faith looked up, “Mama, me want Daddy.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire nodded, the words stuck in her throat at the realization that Jamie was now dead and gone and he had been for the past 200 years. She looked into her daughter’s eyes as the tears she had fought to hold back began to roll down her cheeks, “I do too, baby, I do too. But Daddy is gone and we can’t stay here.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Faith reached up and Claire pulled her to her chest, pressing her little body tight to hers as she cradled her head in one hand and buried her nose in her ruddy curls, “Come, my love, we have a long way to go.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">A loud rumbling noise from above startled Claire and she looked up to see a grey military plane flying overhead. Faith’s grip around Claire’s neck tightened at the dreadful sound and she whimpered against Claire’s shoulder, “Me scared, Mama.” Claire closed her eyes tightly, putting her past behind her, just as Jamie had asked. A moment or two later, she opened her eyes, rose to her feet, and began to slowly and cautiously make her way down the hill.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Eventually, she came to the base of the hill where the road she had taken just three years before was back where she remembered it. She breathed deeply, the full reality that she was back in her original time hit her with full force. She stepped onto the blacktop and turned to begin her long and arduous trek toward Inverness.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">After walking for what seemed like miles, the low rumble of a car coming up behind her startled her. She slowly turned to see a man stepping out of the familiar machine. She waited for him to approach her then looked at his face, not trying to hide the pleading tone in her voice, “What year is it?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">The man furrowed his brow in confusion, “The year?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire nodded, the sadness clearly visible on her face “Please, tell me the year.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">The man looked at her with suspicion, and a bit of worry over her mental state “Tis 1948, but are ye alright madam?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire aggressively lunged at him and seized the lapel of his coat in her free fist as she held Faith tightly in her other arm, “Who won?<span class="ql-soft-break"><br/></span></p><p class="">The man tried to take a step back in fear, but Claire held tightly to his coat, “Tell me, who won the battle of Culloden?”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">After a moment more, the man successfully extracted himself from her grip and stepped back far enough away from her that he could easily retreat to the safety of his car if need be, “Why the British, of course.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire immediately crumpled to the ground, wrapping her arms around Faith and rocking back and forth as she sobbed uncontrollably for all she had lost, for all they had lost.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">After a few minutes more, the man was able to persuade her into his vehicle and he quickly drove her into Inverness and straight to the hospital. He helped her inside, then quickly departed without another word or glance backward.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">The intake nurses immediately recognized Claire from the missing person posters that had been posted around town for the three years following her disappearance but were taken aback at the small child asleep in her arms. The nurses knew what had to be done, so they contacted the police chief as soon as she was placed in a private room.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">The police arrived soon after being contacted, but the doctors would not allow them to see her just yet. After their initial examination, they had concluded that she and Faith were both severely dehydrated and malnourished, along with Claire being pregnant, which led them to believe she had been violated. They were well aware of the precarious situation they were in, but if she had been violated, the last thing she needed was a bunch of police officers intimidating her even more.</p><p class="indented"><span class="ql-soft-break"><br/></span>She needed time to heal and they needed to contact her husband and let him know that she had been found.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire slept for most of the first day she was in the hospital, Faith wrapped safely in her arms for the most part. Claire was sitting up staring out the window, with Faith sleeping peacefully next to her, when she heard the sound of the door opening and someone stepping inside. Someone had turned the radio on earlier in the day and the noise of it was grating on her last nerve. “Will you shut that bloody thing off! It’s so noisy here.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">The person who had come into her room, quickly turned the dial on the radio to rid the room of the offending noise.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire caught sight of his reflection in the window and her heartbeat sped up in fear. She tore her gaze from the window and swung her head around to look at a man she hadn’t seen in almost three years.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">It took a moment for her to realize that she was not in fact staring into the face of her husband’s tormentor, but that of her first husband. She quickly found her voice “Frank, I’m back.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Frank chuckled and stepped closer to her hospital bed, “And I am so happy that you are, my darling.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">He stepped up to the side of the bed and reached his hand out to cup her cheek, but she instinctively flinched and retracted from his touch. Frank furrowed his brow but drew his hand away. He glanced over at the stack of clothes she had been wearing, which were neatly folded on the chair next to her hospital bed. He furrowed his brow in confusion and Claire followed his gaze, “I have much to tell you, but perhaps there is a better place where we won’t be interrupted.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Frank nodded, realizing that she wished to be released from the hospital and he was the only person who could make that happen. He took a breath in, puffed up his chest with pride, and lifted his chin, “Right, I’ll see to your release. Reggie has offered us a couple of rooms at the manse, while you convalesce. We can talk once we get there, and then you should rest.”</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">Claire forced a smile to her lips and nodded in thanks, but didn’t utter a single sound as Frank turned and left the room. Luckily he had not noticed the small child sleeping next to Claire, pressed tightly to her side and mostly concealed by the blanket cocooned around her tiny body.</p><p class="indented"> </p><p class="">As soon as the door clicked shut, she turned and looked down at her sweet daughter, at Jamie’s daughter and she made a vow to herself and to Faith. “I know that I made your father a promise, but I need to do what is best for us, what is best for you. I know he wanted me to return to Frank and give you a stable home, but there is no way that I can look at Frank’s face for the rest of my life and not see his ancestor and all that he has done to both me and your father. I think I know what I need to do, but first, we need to get out of this hospital. I know that I must tell Frank at least a version of where I have been, but I’m afraid that if I tell him the truth, he will have me locked away in an insane asylum. But there is one person that I think we can trust with the truth. She should be able to help me understand what has happened. We need to return to our family, to our home, to Lallybroch, even if your father did die in that battle, our home isn’t here or now. It’s with Jenny and Ian, Fergus, wee Jamie and Maggie in the 18th century. Mrs. Graham is the only one who can help us to get back to them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after Claire made her vow to Faith, her daughter began to stir to wakefulness.  Claire smoothed her red curls out of her face and waited a moment for her to open her eyes.  A moment later, Faith's eyes fluttered open and she peered up at Claire, "Mama, me hungry."</p><p>Claire smiled lovingly down at her daughter, "I know my little dove, we will eat very soon."</p><p>Faith righted herself and crawled onto Claire's lap, her little legs wrapping around the sides of Claire's waist.  She cupped her face with her little hands and looked straight into her mother's eyes, "Pwomise?" Claire chuckled, "Yes, I promise, now give yer mama a hug."</p><p>Claire hadn't noticed the door opening as Faith released her face and laid her head on her shoulder, wrapping her tiny arms around her neck.  Claire buried her nose in Faith's curls and breathed in her scent, "I love you, my sweet little dove."</p><p>Frank cleared his throat, causing both Claire and Faith to jump and look in his direction.  "Claire?  Who is this?"</p><p>Claire's eyes went round and she found herself at a loss for words.  But it didn't matter because she and Jamie had raised Faith to be polite and introduce herself, she looked up at the stranger, "I'm Faif Fraser, who are ye and how do ye ken my mama?"</p><p>The color drained from Frank's face as he stumbled backward a few steps, "Your Mama?"</p><p>Claire suddenly found her voice and began to rub Faith's back, "Yes, Frank, I am her mother.  But as I said before, perhaps there is a better place where we can discuss everything."</p><p>Frank nodded, "Yes of course, I just came to tell you that they are releasing you and we can leave as soon as you're dressed.  I'll just...  I'll just wait outside."</p><p>Claire nodded and gave him a polite smile, "Thank you, Frank."</p><p>Faith looked up at Claire as Frank remained rooted to his spot, "Mama, we go see Daddy now?"</p><p>Claire gave Faith a sad smile, "No, baby, we can't go see Daddy now."</p><p>Frank gasped and his voice came out barely above a whisper, "Daddy?"</p><p>Claire looked up at him, "Frank, will you give us a moment to dress please, we will discuss this later."</p><p>Frank nodded and backed out of the room, a look of shock plastered across his face."</p><hr/><p>The car ride to the manse was made in almost complete silence, only broken by Faith's occasional question, "Mama, we go home to wawwybwoch?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, "No, not yet, my little dove.  We are going to visit with a friend first."</p><p>Frank's grip tightened on the steering wheel, causing his knuckles to go completely white, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that what they needed to discuss should not be brought up in front of the child, in front of Claire's child with another man.</p><p>Eventually, they pulled into the driveway of the manse, Frank carried Claire's 18th century garments since the hospital had given her some clothes that had been left in the lost and found.  Claire carried Faith and before they could approach the door, it swung open, revealing Mrs. Graham on the other side of it.  "Come in my dears."</p><p>Mrs. Graham looked questioningly at Faith then Claire, but thankfully she didn't say a word.  She ushered everyone inside and immediately showed them to their rooms.  Faith would stay in Claire's room with her, while Frank occupied a separate room down the hall.   Mrs. Graham looked at Faith as she and Claire entered the room, "Ye both look half starved to death, why don't ye let me take the lass down to the kitchen to get something to eat."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Yes, that sounds like a grand idea, besides, I need some time to talk with Frank."</p><p>Claire passed Faith into Mrs. Graham's arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Go with Mrs. Graham, my little dove, she will get you something to fill your belly."</p><p>Faith nodded, "Aye, Mama, I eat, then nap, aye?"</p><p>Claire chuckled, "Yes, love, eat then a nap.  I will see you in a bit, be a good girl, alright."</p><p>Faith nodded, "Aye, Mama."</p><p>After Mrs. Graham left the room, Claire went into the ensuite bathroom and washed her face, then looked in the mirror to give herself the courage she needed to face Frank.</p><p>After a few minutes, she nodded to her reflection, "Buck up Beauchamp, it's now or never."</p><p>She walked back into her room, noticing her old suitcase as it sat on the bed.  She walked to her door, pulled it open, looked down the hall toward Frank's room, then took a deep breath and strode toward his door.  She stopped in front of his door and knocked probably a bit too hard.  The door opened and Frank looked at her in bewilderment, glancing down at her empty arms then up at her face, "Where is the child, your daughter?"</p><p>Claire swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Mrs. Graham took her down to get something to eat, might we talk?"</p><p>Frank stepped aside to allow Claire to enter.  She stepped inside, just far enough to allow Frank to close the door.  He gestured toward the chairs near the hearth, "Have a seat, I have a feeling that your explanation is going to take a while.  Would you like a dram?"</p><p>Claire shook her head as her hand instinctively went to her stomach, "No, I shouldn't, it's not good for the baby."</p><p>Frank furrowed his brow in confusion, then the realization hit him and he all but fell into the chair opposite from where Claire had chosen to sit down.  "You're pregnant, again." He spat the words at her and she flinched as if he had struck her, moving both hands over her stomach, a gesture which spoke volumes of her protective nature over her children.</p><p>She nodded and took a deep breath, "Yes, Frank.  I am pregnant with another man's child.  I will get to that, but first I would like to tell you where I have been."</p><p>Frank got up and stomped over to the corner where the bar cart sat, "I think it's quite obvious, don't you?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow, anger rising inside of her as she bit back, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Frank spun on his heel, nearly spilling his tumbler of whisky, "Everyone told me that you had run off with another man, but I just couldn't accept that.  But now, here you are, the proof in the kitchen with Mrs. Graham."</p><p>Claire clamped her mouth shut, no longer certain that she even wanted to try to explain her disappearance to Frank.  He noticed she wasn't trying to deny it so he continued, "I honestly don't care where you have been or who you have been fucking.  I just want to know one thing."</p><p>Claire nodded for him to continue, her resolve to put his mind at ease having completely evaporated, "What is it that you wish to know?"</p><p>Frank tossed back the entire tumbler of whisky and slammed the empty glass down on the bar cart, "How long?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in confusion, "How long, what, Frank?"</p><p>Frank rolled his eyes and scoffed, "How long have you been lying to me, how long were you fucking him before the war ended?"</p><p>Claire stood up and strode toward the door, "I never lied to you, Frank.  I met Jamie the day I left, and yes I chose to stay with him after falling in love.  But I can see that you have heard all you wish to hear.  I am going to speak with Mrs. Graham and then Faith and I will be leaving."</p><p>Frank roared, "Why did you come back if all your going to do is turn around and leave again?"</p><p>Claire kept her back to him so that he couldn't read the truth on her face, "I came back for a divorce."</p><p>Frank picked up his whisky tumbler and flung it across the room, causing it to hit the wall and shatter next to Claire's head.  Her eyes went wide and she yanked the door open, practically running down the hall toward the stairs.  When she reached the stairs, she cast a glance back over her shoulder and when she realized that Frank had not followed her, she slowed her pace and carefully descended the stairs.</p><p>She made her way to the kitchen, hearing Faith's voice as well as the boy she had known as Roger.  She entered cautiously, not wanting to disturb the light hearted atmosphere that the children had created.  </p><p>She caught Mrs. Graham's eye as she entered and Claire tipped her head to the side, indicating that she wanted to speak to the older woman.  Mrs. Graham stepped out of the kitchen to join Claire in the hall, both women keeping an ear open for the children.  "Mrs. Graham, Frank, and I are through.  I don't think it's such a good idea that Faith and I stay here."</p><p>Mrs. Graham nodded, "Aye, I knew this would happen the moment I saw the wee lass in yer arms.  Ye can stay wi' me, my dear, but I must ask, where have ye been all this time?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "I hope that you believe me, it is a fantastical tale to be sure."</p><p>Mrs. Graham took both of Claire's hands in hers, "Did ye go to Craigh Na Dun?"</p><p>Claire's eyes went round, "You know about the stones?"</p><p>Mrs. Graham chuckled, "I am one of the callers, I even tried to tell yer hus... I mean Mr. Randall that ye had likely traveled to another time, was I right?"</p><p>Claire nodded, relieved that someone other than Jamie believed her.  "Yes, I traveled to 1743, met a man, fell in love, married him and started a family."</p><p>Mrs. Graham furrowed her brow, "Why did ye come back?"</p><p>Claire looked down at their clasped hands, "Culloden, he thought he would die in the battle and he was doing the only thing he could think of to keep us safe.  He wanted me to return to Frank, but as you can clearly see, that is not possible."</p><p>Mrs. Graham nodded, "What do ye plan to do now?"</p><p>Claire looked up at her, "We must go back."</p><p>Mrs. Graham smiled softly, "Aye, I thought ye might say that, but perhaps ye should take a bit of time to prepare, take some things that will help ye this time."</p><p>Claire smiled in relief, "Yes, I was thinking the very same thing.  That's why when the doctors inoculated Faith and were distracted, I took some needles and medicine that will be useful, some vaccinations, some penicillin, and some aspirin."</p><p>Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Aye, a healer would find those things useful, but I was speaking of money and gems to see ye safely through again."</p><p>Claire's eyes widened, "Yes of course, but that will take some time to get, I don't wish to wait long."</p><p>Mrs. Graham patted Claire's hand, "Ye willna be able to travel again until Beltane, until then we can do what we can to prepare ye for yer return."</p><p>Claire smiled in thanks, "I have a bit of money in the bank, left to me by my parents and uncle.  I have always lived a sparse life, so there should be a considerable sum that I can use to purchase 18th century coins and the gems that Faith and I will need to travel back."</p><p>Mrs. Graham looked into the kitchen to see the children eating their sandwiches, "Aye, but first, let me go talk to the Reverend so that he can watch Roger.  I will take ye to my home where ye can remain until ye are ready to return."</p><p>After notifying Reggie that Claire would not be staying at the manse, Mrs. Graham drove her and Faith to her cottage.  She got them settled in a spare room, showed Claire where everything was, and turned to bid them goodbye, "I will return later this evening, there is some leftover stew in the icebox, help yerselves to whatever ye like."</p><p>Claire grabbed Mrs. Graham's hand, turned it over so that it was palm up, and looked into her eyes as she pressed the warm metal band into her hand, "Give this to Frank and tell him that I'm sorry for hurting him, but this is what I truly want."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize about condensing these first bits, but this part is only to build to where the story actually begins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turned out that with Mrs. Graham being the housekeeper to a historian, she knew of all the best places to obtain old coins.  She had driven Claire and Faith down to Edinburgh so that Claire could cash out the accounts that held her inheritance from her parents and uncle's deaths.  Her uncle's estate had been held in trust for her while she was away at war and she was able to cash that out as well.  In total, she had a grand total of just over half a million pounds that she was able to use to purchase all the old coins she could find, the gems she and Faith would need to travel, as well as additional medical supplies.  She was even able to obtain some Dramamine tablets, in the off chance that Jamie had survived the battle and she might find him again and convince him to escape the clearances currently taking place in 18th century Scotland. </p><p>While their dresses, cloaks, and tartans from the 18th century were in fairly good condition when they arrived, Mrs. Graham had insisted that they be reinforced with additional warmth and storage layers.   So when she wasn't at the manse taking care of her daily duties for the Reverend, she and Claire were busy sewing.   Mrs. Graham even took a bit of time to show Claire how to knit simple stitches and shapes, so that when the baby arrived, she would have the skills required to outfit the child properly.   Mrs. Graham was far more patient with Claire than Jenny had been, and Claire was able to pick up the skill rather quickly.  Unfortunately for Jenny, she didn't have the time to go over the steps repeatedly and would always just finish the task herself, leaving Claire in frustration.</p><p>Claire was grateful for the new skill and rather proud of herself, she couldn't wait to show Jenny what she had learned since she last saw her and hoped that the sister of her heart would be proud of her.  But while Claire was able to focus on her preparations for their eventual return, Faith became more and more despondent as the days passed.  She missed her father terribly and would cry out at night, begging for him to hold her.   Claire would wrap her in her arms and weep silent tears into her hair as she wished for nothing more than to go back and find Jamie as well.  But Claire was a realist and she knew that the chances of Jamie surviving the battle were rather slim.  However, one night she approached Mrs. Graham with an idea for additional preparations, should she return and find Jamie alive.  "Mrs. Graham, if Jamie did survive, he will be wanted, but I think I know of a way that we might hide his identity as well as mine."</p><p>Mrs. Graham furrowed her brow, "What is yer plan?"</p><p></p><div class="first-sentence-half">
  <p>Claire took a deep breath and began to explain, "Jamie was known as Red Jamie, due to the color of his hair."</p>
</div><div class="first-sentence-half">
  <p>Mrs. Graham's eyes went wide, "Your Jamie was Red Jamie, the Red Jamie, as in Prince Charlie's most trusted advisor, Red Jamie?"</p>
  <p>Claire nodded, "Yesss, but how would you know that?"</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham's eyes lit up, "My dear, he survived the battle, there are tales written and passed down about Red Jamie and the Stuart Witch, although nobody kens what happened to her, she just seemed to disappear."</p>
  <p>Claire's eyes went round as her hand came up to cover her gasp, "That was me, I was the Stuart Witch.  But you're saying that Jamie survived?"</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham nodded, "Aye, he has been the focus of the Reverend's research for many years, the Reverend has tried to find an actual name for the man behind the legend, but all he could find were aliases as it were.  He found that he was called Mac Dubh by his men, he was also known as the Dun Bonnet for a time after the rising, but he could never connect any of those with a real name."</p>
  <p>Claire swallowed past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, "There is no question about it, we must go back.  Faith needs her father and I need my husband."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham smiled thoughtfully, "Aye, as ye have said, it has been decided.  But now that ye ken for certain that he survived, what was yer plan to disguise him and ye?"</p>
  <p>Claire shook her head as if she had been lost in a daydream, "Right, yes.  As I was saying we need a disguise so that we aren't recognized and the simplest way to do that would be to dye our hair.  There is no way to disguise Jamie's size, but if his hair were another color, say black, he wouldn't be recognized as Red Jamie, save for those who already know him."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham nodded, "And I assume ye would plan to dye yer hair as well?"</p>
  <p>Claire nodded, "Yes, but I think in order to keep anyone from questioning where Faith got her hair color, I should change mine to match hers."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham chuckled, "Oh, my, that will certainly be a change, but I agree, we canna do anything about the lass's hair, no' that ye would wish to, so I agree that it is best that ye change yer hair to match hers.  We can go to the salon this afternoon if ye wish."</p>
  <p>Claire sighed in relief, "Yes,  I think that is best since we will be leaving through the stones tomorrow, and while we are there, I can purchase the dye to turn Jamie's hair black."</p>
  <p>Everyone piled into Mrs. Graham's car and the three of them drove into Inverness.  Faith sat in Mrs. Graham's lap as the two of them watched Claire's hair being lightened to an orange blond shade.  Then the stylist used an auburn dye to give Claire's hair a more natural red tone that matched Faith's flawlessly.   When Claire's hair was finished, Faith couldn't keep her fingers out of her mother's curls, "Mama, yer hair is like me and Daddy's hair!"</p>
  <p>Claire nodded and kissed Faith's forehead, "Yes, my little, dove, it is.  Do you think that Daddy will like it?"</p>
  <p>Faith furrowed her brow in thought and then shrugged, "I dinna ken, Mama, but now ye willna be his mo nighean donn, ye'll be like me and be Daddy's other mo nighean ruadh."</p>
  <p>Claire chuckled, "That's right, my little dove."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham shook her head, "It's astonishing to me that she speaks the Gáidhlig so clearly but still has trouble with some of her English."</p>
  <p>Claire smiled thoughtfully and nodded, "Jamie always made a point to speak to her in Gáidhlig while I carried her and continued it after she was born.  Her first word was cú."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham chuckled, "She likes dogs, does she?"</p>
  <p>Claire smiled and looked down at her daughter, "She does, Bran and Lucas were the dogs at Lallybroch.  She barely learned how to speak before we left to join the army."</p>
  <p>Faith looked up, excitement evident on her little face, "We go home to Wawwybwoch and see Daddy?"</p>
  <p>Claire's smile matched Faith's, "Yes, my little dove, tomorrow we will go to Lallybroch and go see Daddy."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>When they woke the next morning, Mrs. Graham and Claire finished with their last minute preparations.  They placed all but a handful of coins into the hidden pockets in Claire's skirts, packed one of the satchels that Mrs. Graham had stitched with food that would keep during their journey, and packed the other satchel with Claire's newly obtained medical supplies.  Claire had insisted on keeping Faith awake all day and only letting her nap as evening drew closer.  When she finally woke her, she brought Faith into her lap, "Mama, has something for you, baby."</p>
  <p>Faith looked at her mother quizzically, "Whatsit, Mama?"</p>
  <p>Claire smiled, "I got a necklace for you, it's a special necklace and you must leave it on."</p>
  <p>Faith nodded and reached up to finger the necklace hanging around Claire's neck, "Wike yer neckwace, Mama?"</p>
  <p>Claire nodded as she pulled the necklace from the little jewelry box and held it up for Faith to examine, "Yes, baby, just like my necklace."</p>
  <p>Faith clapped her hands then reached up, gently touching her finger tip to the tiny ruby dangling from the silver chain.  "Is pwetty, Mama."</p>
  <p>Claire nodded, "Yes it is, I'm going to put it on your neck and you must not touch it, you have to wear this necklace so that we can go back to Lallybroch and find Daddy, alright?"</p>
  <p>Faith nodded, "Aye, Mama."</p>
  <p>Claire turned Faith in her lap, and lifted her hair out of the way, "Here, baby, hold your hair up for Mama, so that I can put your necklace on."</p>
  <p>Faith obediently did as her mother asked and sat very still for a not quite two year old until Claire leaned down and kissed her shoulder, "Alright, little dove, do you want to look in the mirror and see what your pretty necklace looks like?"</p>
  <p>Faith nodded and bounced in Claire's lap, "Aye, Mama, pwease."</p>
  <p>Claire rolled her eyes and lifted Faith into her arms before walking across the room to the vanity.  She set Faith down on the little stool and adjusted the mirror so that Faith could admire herself.  She leaned closer and peered at the necklace, "Faif is pwetty, Mama."</p>
  <p>Claire smiled as she stood behind her daughter, "Yes, Faith is very pretty."</p>
  <p>Faith looked up at her mother, "Just like Daddy, aye?"</p>
  <p>Claire threw her head back and laughed, "Yes, love, just like Daddy."</p>
  <p>Faith shook her head, "Daddy says Faif is pwetty like Mama."</p>
  <p>Claire smiled thoughtfully down at her daughter, "Just like Mama and Daddy."</p>
  <p>Faith returned her attention to her reflection and grinned, "Aye."</p>
  <p>Claire gave her a moment as she gathered their things, "Alright, little dove, it's time to go to the hill."</p>
  <p>Faith frowned, "I dinna like the scawy stones, Mama, they scweam."</p>
  <p>Claire sighed, "I know, baby, but if we want to see Daddy again, we must go see the stones."</p>
  <p>Faith sighed and slid down off the stool to come to stand next to Claire.  She looked up at her mother, her head barely above Claire's knee, "Awight, if we must."</p>
  <p>Claire's eyebrows shot to her hairline, "Where ever did you hear that?"</p>
  <p>Faith shrugged, "Fewgus."</p>
  <p>Claire chuckled and shook her head, "Of course you did.  Alright, I have all of our things, let's go down and see Mrs. Graham."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The drive to the hill was made in anxious silence, as Claire was lost in thought and Mrs. Graham was unsure what more could be said.  When they stopped at the base of the hill, Claire got Faith out of the car and handed her to Mrs. Graham, "Please don't put her down, she knows the stones will lead to Jamie and I don't want her to get away from us and go through without me.  I don't know what awaits us on the other side and it will likely be to dangerous for a toddler on her own."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham nodded as she adjusted Faith onto her hip, "Dinna fash, I've got her, just gather yer things, and let's go up the hill."</p>
  <p>With a satchel draped over each side of her body, the straps crossing over her neck so that they wouldn't slip off, the three of them climbed the hill.   As they approached the outer ring of stones, a light shone from behind them.  Claire turned around just in time to see the Reverend, Roger, and Frank climbing out of the Reverend's car.  She took Faith from Mrs. Graham and squared her shoulders, "I will not let him stop me, we are going back."</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham nodded as she stood at the edge of the ring, glancing between Claire who strode toward the center stone, and the others who were quickly climbing the hill.  As Claire approached the center stone, she stopped and pressed her forehead to Faith's, "Alright little dove, you must think of Daddy and touch the stone when Mama does, alright?"</p>
  <p>Faith nodded, "Aye, Mama, Daddy."</p>
  <p>Frank and the Reverend crested the hill as Claire took one last glance over her shoulder.  She then turned back and faced the stone, "Alright, Faith, on the count of three, you touch the stone, one, two three."</p>
  <p>They touched the stone together, disappearing as if they had turned to mist, leaving a baffled Frank standing Frozen halfway between the center stone and the outer ring.  He looked over at Mrs. Graham and she just shrugged, "I tried to tell ye before, but ye wouldna, believe me, now ye have seen it wi' yer own eyes."</p>
  <p>Frank swallowed the lump in his throat and strode the rest of the way to the center stone, slapping both hands against the cold granite slab, but nothing at all happened.  He turned back and looked at Mrs. Graham, "She's gone and she will never come back, will she?"</p>
  <p>Mrs. Graham shook her head, "No, her life is there, wi' the father of her children.  She was happy there and will be again."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Claire woke on the hill, the slight weight of her daughter sitting on her chest.  Faith was whimpering but had otherwise remained quiet, which Claire was eternally grateful for.   Claire carefully sat up and looked down into the face of her daughter as she rubbed soothing circles over her back, "It's alright, my little dove, Mama's here."</p>
  <p>Faith pressed herself against Claire's chest, her whimpers gradually dying down as the buzzing from the stones faded away.  Suddenly Claire heard a gunshot ring out and her eyes went wide.  She pressed Faith's head harder against her chest and covered her exposed ear as she frantically looked around.  Worried that they had arrived on the day that Jamie had sent them through, she placed Faith near the center stone and kept her voice low, "Stay right there, baby, Mama needs to take a look around."</p>
  <p>Faith nodded and brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them.  Claire got as low as she possibly could to the ground and crawled to the edge of the circle.  What she saw confused her at first and then she heard a familiar voice, jubilant and silly, but one she had become accustomed to.  She laid flat on the ground and waited to see if history was, in fact, repeating itself.  A moment later, it was confirmed as Angus ran by, a grin on his face as he turned and fired at the redcoat soldiers chasing him.</p>
  <p>She couldn't help the ecstatic grin that came to her face at the realization of what had happened as she turned and crawled back to her young daughter.  As she approached the little girl, Faith reached out and lunged for Claire, wrapping her little arms around her neck as she whispered into her mother's ear, "We go see Daddy now?"</p>
  <p>Claire chuckled quietly, "Yes, my love, very soon we will go see Daddy."</p>
  <p>Claire waited for the sound of gunshots to fade into the distance, then rose to her feet with Faith in her arms and carefully made her way down the hill.  She didn't want to face Black Jack Randall again, especially not with Faith in her arms, but it was the only way she knew to come into contact with Murtagh.  She went slower this time around, but eventually, she made it to the area where Randall had been knelt at the creek, washing his blade.  But instead of Randall, she saw someone else.  Her mouth gaped open as the man rose to his feet and turned to face them, "Took ye long enough lass, care to tell me what the hell just happened?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire's hand came up to cover her mouth as Faith struggled to be let down.  "Murtagh?"</p><p>Murtagh chuckled, "Aye, tis me, but I almost didn't recognize ye, what have ye done to yer hair?"</p><p>Claire set Faith on the ground and reached up to touch her hair, "I dyed it so that I wouldn't be recognized as the Stuart Witch."</p><p>Murtagh gave a slight nod of approval then knelt down to gather an excited Faith in his arms as she ran toward him.  He scooped her up, settling her small frame on his hip, and pressed a kiss to her temple, "Well that hardly seems to be important now, does it?"</p><p>Claire shook her head, then suddenly realized something as her eyes darted around.  But before she could utter the words, Murtagh already had a reply, "As soon as I kent that I was back on this day, I made my way here to rescue ye, but it seems that I came upon the captain before ye arrived.  I dispatched him and hid him in the woods inside an old rotted out fallen tree.  It will be years, if ever that his body is found."</p><p>Claire swallowed hard, then eventually she found her voice, "So then you remember everything?"</p><p>Murtagh took a step closer to her, taking one of the bags from her then wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "Aye, I do, but I have no' seen Jamie yet, I woke in the woods to the sounds of gunfire.  It took me a moment to realize that I had already lived this day before, but that still doesn't answer the question as to how this is all happening again."</p><p>Claire shrugged, "I don't exactly know how it is all happening again.  After Jamie sent me back, I was taken to the hospital.  Frank arrived soon after, but as soon as he saw Faith, he rejected me.  But I was already prepared to come back here, in hopes Jamie had survived the battle but prepared to live in this time at Lallybroch without him.  But there was a woman, a friend from my time that helped me to prepare for my return, she had heard of Red Jamie and knew he survived the battle.  So I was more determined than ever to come back, but somehow when I touched the stone, I was transported back to this day."</p><p>Murtagh rubbed his chin "Aye, I didna ken why it worked as it did, but I am glad of it.  Jamie did survive the battle and last I had heard, he was hidin' in an old barn.  Ye will need to speak to Jamie to find out everything else."</p><p>Claire nodded as the three of them began to make their way to Murtagh's horse.  As they reached the horse, Claire looked up at Murtagh, worry and trepidation etched on her face, "Do you suppose that Jamie remembers as well, or the rest of the men for that matter?"</p><p>Murtagh shrugged, "I dinna ken, but we will soon find out, now up ye go, lass."  </p><p>Claire placed her left foot on Murtagh's bent knee and pulled herself up into the saddle.  After she was settled, Murtagh passed a sleepy Faith up into her arms then carefully mounted the horse behind the two of them.  He kicked the horse into a gallop and they were off toward the cottage, where presumably, Jamie was waiting for them.</p><hr/><p>The ride to the cottage in the woods took roughly half an hour, but when it finally came into view, both Murtagh and Claire let out a collective sigh of relief.  The rest of the men's horses were tied to the hitching post in front of the cottage and a stream of smoke curled up from the chimney.  Murtagh pulled his horse to a halt, carefully jumped down, then reached up to take Faith from Claire.  As soon as she was passed into his arms, she woke up and looked up into his eyes, "Murtagh, I missed ye, we go see Daddy now?"</p><p>Murtagh chuckled, "Aye, wee one, we'll go in and see yer Da now.  But first, I must help yer Mama down, can ye stand her next to me for a moment?"</p><p>Faith nodded as Murtagh gingerly set her on the ground, then turned his attention back to Claire.  She turned and secured her bag on the back of Murtagh's saddle, next to the other that Murtagh had already secured there.  Then she turned and reached down toward Murtagh, his hands coming up to her waist to guide her gently off of the horse's back.  He set her on the ground, then turned and scooped Faith back into his arms. </p><p>The pair turned toward the cottage and Murtagh looked at Claire, "Are ye ready, lass?"</p><p>Claire took a deep breath, stood tall, squared her shoulders, and lifted her chin, "Je suis pret."</p><p>Murtagh chuckled, "I hope for all of our sakes, that the lad has his memories as well."</p><p>Claire nodded and Faith laid her head on Murtagh's shoulder, eager for the warmth his larger body was putting off.   Murtagh took the lead and strode toward the cottage door, with Claire hot on his heels.  He stopped at the door, adjusted Faith in his arms, then pushed the door open.  The men's voices poured out the door, arguing over Jamie's predicament, but suddenly stopped when Murtagh stepped inside.  Claire was still hidden behind him when Dougal spoke up, "Where did ye get the wee lass, a caraid?"</p><p>Murtagh rolled his eyes and stepped to the side, "She belongs to this lass, Dougal, allow me to introduce ye to Claire and her wee lass Faith."</p><p>Claire curtsied to Dougal but kept her mouth shut, eager to see if Jamie was waiting for her in the corner and if he had retained his memories as only Murtagh had seemed to." </p><p>Dougal looked at her speculatively, "What is a lassie wi' a bairn doin' out in the woods alone?"</p><p>Before Claire could answer, she heard a grunt from the corner and her attention turned in that direction.  She made her way over to where Jamie was sitting and knelt in front of him.  She tentatively reached for his shoulder, unsure if he remembered her.  </p><p>Murtagh set Faith down and she ran after her mother.  Jamie looked from Claire to Faith and his mouth gaped open in surprise.  Faith lunged at her father and he caught her with his good arm, "Daddy, where ye been?"</p><p>Jamie buried his nose in her curls and sobbed, "Oh, my wee lass, I am so glad that ye came back to me."</p><p>Faith pulled back from him and cupped his face, "Dinna weep Daddy, Mama and me are here now."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, ye are a chuisle."</p><p>Dougal stormed over at gaped at the scene playing out in front of him, "Do ye ken these lasses, Jamie, lad?"</p><p>Jamie clenched his jaw, tightened his hold on Faith, and looked up at his uncle, "Aye, they are my family.  This is Claire Fraser, my wife, and our wee lass, Faith."</p><p>Dougal's eyes went wide and his head swung around to look at Murtagh, "Did ye ken about this?"</p><p>Murtagh crossed his arms over his chest, "Aye, I was there when they wed and no' long after the lass was born."</p><p>Claire cleared her throat, "I'm certain that there is a better time for all of this, now if you don't mind, I need to mend Jamie's arm."</p><p>Dougal's attention turned back to her and his mouth gaped open.  She rolled her eyes and pulled Faith out of Jamie's arms, "Come my little dove, go see Murtagh so Mummy can mend Daddy's arm."</p><p>Faith tightened her hold on her father's neck, "No, I dinna want to leave Daddy."</p><p>Claire sighed, but Jamie spoke up, "Come now, Faith, Murtagh will hold ye and stay right here while yer Mam, mends my arm.  I'll no' go anywhere wi'out ye ever again, aye?"</p><p>Faith sighed and relented, releasing her hold on Jamie's neck.  "Aye, Daddy, ye no' leave us again."</p><p>Jamie pressed a kiss to her forehead and shook his head, "Never again a leannan."</p><p>Murtagh reached down and scooped her into his arms, standing to the side so she wouldn't see the pain on Jamie's face as Claire reset his arm.  Claire gripped Jamie's wrist and elbow, then waited until he gave a brief nod, the signal that he was ready.  She looked up at the men standing behind him, but reminded herself not to use their names, "Please hold him, this is going to hurt."</p><p>Rupert stepped forward and held tightly to Jamie's large frame.  Finally, Claire twisted and pushed, forcing his arm back into the joint.  She looked up at Angus, "May I use your belt, I need to strap his arm?"</p><p>Angus furrowed his brow, but Dougal spoke up, "Give the lass yer belt, Angus, we need to get movin', and havin' these two wi' us will slow us down considerably."</p><p>Jamie clenched his jaw but remained silent as Claire strapped his arm.  When she was finished, Dougal ushered the rest of the men outside to prepare the horses.  Claire and Murtagh took the opportunity to speak freely, "So you remember then?"</p><p>Jamie nodded, "Aye, I do, though I dinna ken how I ended up here.  The last thing I remember was bein' at Lallybroch in a fever from my wound.  Then I woke up on the ground wi' a shootin' pain in my shoulder, no' knowin' what had happened.  I didna ken for certain until Murtagh came through the door holdin' our wee Faith in his arms that we had somehow come back to the day we first met."</p><p>Claire nodded, "I came back through the stones and it seems that we have been given a sort of second chance."  </p><p>Jamie pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly, "And I am that glad that ye did, mo nighean donn.  Ye can tell me everythin' that happened after we get on the horse, but Dougal will be back inside to fetch us if we dinna go outside soon."</p><p>Claire nodded in agreement, "Yes, it seems that only the 4 of us are privy to the life we already lived.  We don't need to give them any reason to burn us at the pyre."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Nah, we will be more careful this time around.  We have an advantage, after all, this time the three of us ken what is to come and what choice to make."</p><p>Murtagh took a step closer but kept his voice low, "At least we dinna have to worry about Randall this time."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "We don't?"</p><p>Murtagh grinned mischievously and shook his head, "I made sure of it before Claire met up wi' me at the stream.  Randall willna be a problem for anyone, ever again."</p><p>Jamie's shoulders relaxed, but before he could respond, the door to the cottage opened and Dougal walked inside, "We best be on our way, no time to tarry any longer.  Jamie, yer lasses can ride wi' ye and Murtagh."</p><p>Jamie nodded and pulled Claire impossibly tighter to his side, "Aye, twas my plan as soon as they arrived."</p><p>Dougal rolled his eyes, spun on his heel, and excited the small cottage with no small amount of ire radiating from his large frame. </p><p>Jamie sighed, and looked down at Claire, "Come, mo chridhe, tis time to go, besides I wish to hear of everything that has happened since I sent ye back through those stones."</p><p>Claire nodded and together they led the way out of the cottage, with Murtagh following close behind them, a giddy Faith content in his arms.  When they stepped outside, Claire took Faith from Murtagh so that he could help Jamie up onto his horse, then he helped Claire up to sit in front of Jamie, with Faith still in her arms.  After Murtagh mounted his horse, he rode up next to Jamie and Claire passed Faith over to him along with the Fraser tartan she brought back with her.  Murtagh settled Faith in front of him, then wrapped the tartan around her in such a way that she was strapped to his body.  He was certain that even if she fell asleep, she would not fall from the horse.</p><p>Jamie and Claire held their horses back, awaiting the rest of the men's departure before kicking their horses into motion.  After a bit, Jamie leaned down to speak into Claire's ear, "I want to ken why ye came back."</p><p>Claire nodded, "After you sent me back, Frank didn't want me, he wouldn't even give me a chance to explain where I was.  As soon as he set eyes on Faith and heard her ask for you, he had made up his mind.  He decided that I had met you during the war and had been with you since before the war ended.  He believes that I left him for you and after the way he talked to me, I decided that I really don't care what he believes.  Faith missed you dearly and kept asking to go home to Lallybroch to see you and the rest of the family.</p><p>With nothing left for us in my time, I decided that I would come back and even if you had died on that more, I would go home to Lallybroch to raise our children with family, with people who loved us."</p><p>Jamie nodded in understanding, "Ye made the right choice, but what in God's name have ye done to yer hair and why?"</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes and chuckled, "When I was telling my friend about my desire to return and about you, she realized that she knew about you about us and our part in the war.  She knew you had survived and so I came up with a plan to disguise us so that we could escape Scotland."</p><p>Jamie quirked his brow, "Well, yer still as beautiful as ever, though I do love yer brown curls and this will take some gettin' used to, but what was yer plan to disguise me?"</p><p>Claire grinned as she turned back to peer into his eyes, "I brought back some dye for your hair as well.  I planned to dye your hair black, no one would think you were the infamous 'Red Jamie' if you had black hair."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I suppose so.  But now that ye have returned to 1743, I dinna think there is a need for it."</p><p>Claire quirked her own brow in response, "Do you not remember that you have a price on your head, you were a wanted man the first time we met and that hasn't changed with the second chance we have been given."</p><p>Jamie frowned, "Aye, yer right and we already ken that we canna depend on the Duke of Sandringham to help us out.  Do ye have a plan that doesna involve sleepin' wi' the king of France to obtain my pardon?"</p><p>Claire sighed and shook her head, "No, not yet anyway, but give me a bit of time and I will come up with something, for now, our safest place is still at Leoch."</p><p>Jamie grunted, "Aye, tis, but I dinna like it, especially now that I ken about the enemies ye will have there as well."</p><p>Claire slumped in the saddle in front of him, "Yes, but now that we are already an established family, perhaps Laoghaire won't be so inclined to try and steal you away from me."</p><p>Jamie gave her a look that said he knew better, "I dinna think anythin' will stop that wicked besom, but I willna give her reason to think I'm interested in her.  I willna stand up and take her punishment for her, she deserves to learn her place.  Besides, I have a family to care for, my own wee lass to protect, someone else can be Laoghaire's savior."</p><p>Claire grinned proudly, "Thank God you've gotten that out of your system."</p><p>Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I have a wife, I dinna need to be standin' up for any other lasses to get yer attention."</p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, "No, you don't you have me, and thank God that you remember everything from before.  Speaking of which, what happened during the two weeks that I was in my time?"</p><p>Jamie settled into his saddle to begin the story of what had happened after he said goodbye to his family at Craigh Na Dun.  "After I sent the two of ye back, I returned to the battlefield.  As ye ken the battle had already begun, but I made my way across the field killing any redcoats that stood in my path.  Eventually, I saw Jack Randall and he saw me.  We were locked in battle for what seemed like an eternity.  Just before I ran him through wi' my broadsword, he slashed my thigh, likely in an attempt to repay me for the wound I gave him during our duel in Paris.</p><p>I lay on that field for hours, wi' Randall's corpse on top of me.  I prayed for death to take me, I had already died the moment ye passed through the stones and life wi'out ye, and Faith wasna a life that I wanted to live.  But eventually, Rupert found me and carried me to an abandoned barn no' far from the battlefield.  There were several of us hold up there through the night, many of us wounded and dying.  But when morning came, the redcoats had found us.  One by one the men were taken out and shot, but when I gave my name, the officer in charge faltered.</p><p>He reminded me of the boy that had tried to slit my throat at Prestonpans, do ye remember him?"</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in thought then nodded as the memory came back to her, "You broke his arm."</p><p>Jamie scoffed, "The lad broke his own arm as he was tryin' to get away, but aye, that is the lad.  Anyway, when I spared his life, he said he owed me a debt of honor, he owed me my life.  It turns out that the officer in charge that day in the barn was that boy's older brother.  He couldna take my life, due to his family's debt of honor for sparin' the boy's life.  He hired a wagon and had me sent home to Lallybroch, he told the other soldiers that I would likely die on the journey back to Lallybroch.  But by the grace of God or Jenny's pure stubborn streak, I didna die.  Jenny cleaned my wound, poured boiling water in it as I screamed in pain then stitched me up.  However I caught a fever, the wound was likely infected and I didna ken if I would have lived to survive the fever or no' since that is when everythin' changed and I woke in the grass wi' a searing pain in my shoulder."</p><p>Claire took a deep breath and sighed, "I am so glad that you were spared, who knows what would have happened when I touched the stones if you had died in that barn or on that battlefield."</p><p>Jamie pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and caressed her still flat stomach, "Aye, I'm glad of it too."</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Claire turned to look at Jamie, "What do we do now?"</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "What do ye mean?"</p><p>Claire sighed, "We know we can't stop the rising from happening, at least I don't think we can."</p><p>Jamie clenched his jaw, "We are no' goin' through all of that again."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Right, I agree, though, we probably could stop it if we kill Charles in Paris, never give him a chance to come to Scotland."</p><p>Jamie shook his head, "We dinna ken what the consequences of such actions would bring, I willna risk ye and Faith again."</p><p>Claire nodded in agreement, "You're right, it is not worth it.  I did bring something with me that could make it much simpler for us to leave Scotland and avoid it altogether."</p><p>Jamie furrowed his brow, "What have ye brought wi' ye?"</p><p>Claire sat up a bit taller, "I had a bit of money in my time and I traded for money from this time and things that would help us here.  I also assembled a medical kit and in that kit is some medicine that will ease your seasickness."</p><p>Jamie's eyes went wide, "Where is it that ye think might be safe enough for us?"</p><p>Claire swallowed past the lump in her throat, "We could sail to America, it is still young and there won't be a war there for many years.  In fact not for another 30 years, and we could be settled and have a home and land of our own by then."</p><p>Jamie looked at her, unsure of her plan, "I dinna wish to have my children be part of a war either."</p><p>Claire chuckled, "We might be able to avoid that war as well.  There is no reason that we need to stay in the area where the war will take place, in fact, we could travel west toward California. That land is rich with opportunity, perhaps we could even convince Jenny and Ian to go with us."</p><p>Jamie looked down at her, "When would we leave?  Ye ken how hard a sea voyage can be, ye dinna want to be doin' it wi' a newborn bairn."</p><p>Claire nodded, "Well, I say the sooner, the better, Jenny is expecting wee Maggie in early November, and if we make the crossing toward Boston, it will take about 3 months if the weather is good."</p><p>Jamie nodded in thought, "I'll need to speak wi' Colum as soon as we arrive at Leoch."</p><p>Claire looked up at him in confusion, "Do you think that Colum will actually allow you to leave?"</p><p>Jamie shrugged, "I dinna ken, but I willna allow him to stop us.  Wi' yer dye for my hair, we should be able to sneak away from Scotland, unnoticed.  However, convincin' Jenny might be the more difficult task in all of this."</p><p>Claire furrowed her brow in thought, "I think we need to tell her."</p><p>Jamie groaned, "Aye, I ken yer right, we must tell her everything, we must convince her to leave Scotland, for the sake of her family."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>